


Let It Burn

by Yoshi5138



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Death, Fire, Implied Character Death, One Shot, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi5138/pseuds/Yoshi5138
Summary: When people are scared of something, they'll usually try to avoid it rather than confronting it directly.Elementals were feared for the powers they hold, and many of them were hunted down, then killed.
Kudos: 11





	Let It Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Nya was killed by some people because they thought she was responsible for a flood that hit their village.
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short

Kai laughed as the villagers ran from the roaring flames, panic and fear, or in some cases, both, evident in their voices as they screamed. He strode through the burning village, a wide smile etched on his face. His ninja gi had been torn in several places and his feet were bare, covered in dust and cut in multiple places. His spiky brown hair had become black due to being exposed to so much ash and soot. The light of the blaze seemed to reflect off the fire ninja’s amber coloured eyes; adding more to his slightly disturbing and disheveled appearance.

“Wait! Where are you going?” he asked as he let a small maniacal giggle escape his lips. He laughed some more, nearly doubling over as he tried to cover up his amusement and delight with a hand over his mouth. “We’re not done playing yet!”

Behind the corrupt master of fire was a massive red and yellow dragon, its body made out of the hottest of flames and glowing with a harsh golden light. The dragon was spewing streams of red-hot fire and swiping its claws at anyone who dared to step close to Kai, not that anyone wanted to. Kai could end their lives with a mere flick of his hand, but he didn’t. He chose to make them suffer, just like how they made him suffer by killing his beloved sister in front of him.

One unlucky villager was pinned down by the dragon as they tried to escape. The claws, despite being formed out of flames and smoke, dug easily into the villager’s flesh. They screamed with pain as fire burned away their flesh, charring their bones until they were nothing more than a burnt, black shell of a human.

“Say hi to Nya for me!” Kai exclaimed, having seen what his dragon had done. He laughed and giggled some more as he spread his arms, letting the fire burn brighter and hotter than before. His eyes flashed with a red light as he looked around at the devastation and ruin.

The dragon looked around, its yellow eyes glinting in the fire light as it searched for more villagers. But there was no more; at least none that it could see. They had either already fled, or had succumbed to burns sustained from the blaze.

“I think that’s enough, Flame.” the Master of Fire said in a smooth voice that contrasted his messy and chaotic appearance. He had become strangely calm after the people had dissipated, as if someone had flipped a switch inside him that caused his emotions to turn a complete 180. The dragon stopped its attack on the village and its people and immediately turned to face its master, sitting down obediently by his side. Kai’s smile widened and he stroked the dragon’s scales with a surprising gentleness. He ignored how the flames danced along his arms and burned through his already torn and tattered clothes, how they charred his skin and even his hair. He remained silent, with the barest hint of a smile gracing his lips, as he watched what remained of the villagers fled their home.

“I think they’ve learned their lesson this time.”


End file.
